Desafíos y Promesas
by SolVermell
Summary: Un hombre se desafía y lucha contra sí mismo, pero ¿quién ganará al final? ¿Él o sus propios demonios?


**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy la dueña ni la creadora de la historia en la que me inspiré para escribir este Oneshot, pero sí soy libre de imaginarme muchas cosas, entre ellas las que plasmé aquí.

**A/N: **Esta historia es parte de los Challenges de verano de "The Mentalist: Foro en Español" cuya idea era escribir un fanfic inspirado en la frase "Estoy desafiando mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo" de Paulo Coelho. Espero que les guste.

Mientras me acerco a aquella casa frente a la playa, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me sudan las manos y sigo dudando. Sigo pensando que no debo hacerlo. No otra vez. Me había prometido que aquella mujer, hacía seis meses, sería la última. Ni una más. Todo acabaría aquella vez. Empezaría de nuevo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. No pude evitar tomar esa decisión cuando lo ví en la televisión. ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar así de mí, tan a la ligera? No me conocía pero tenía la arrogancia y el descaro de describirme como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida. No, no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que me hiciera quedar así, como un pobre diablo, enfrente de todo el país. De todo el mundo.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, pero no. Espero. Me detengo un momento. No puedo hacerlo. No debo hacerlo. Ya no. Ya estoy cansado yo mismo de lo que hago. Me doy asco. No es posible que yo sea capaz de tanta crueldad. Ya fueron suficientes. No más.

Pero es que ese hombre...No puedo dejar las cosas así. Si él no se detuvo a pensar antes de hablar de mí como lo hizo, yo no puedo detenerme a pensar en él. Necesita aprender una lección. Necesito hacerle ver que no puede seguir por la vida como si nada, sintiéndose superior a todos.

Avanzo un paso más. Tomo el picaporte en mis manos. Hago un trabajo limpio como todas las veces anteriores. Estoy dentro. No puedo retroceder. Sin embargo apenas cruzo el umbral, me topo con un triciclo rosa. Es de su hija. Por la investigación que hice para dar con él, sé cuántos y quiénes viven en esa casa. Sé quiénes están y en dónde a esta hora. Una niña. ¿Seré capaz? Nunca antes he involucrado a los niños. Debe ser hermoso que un hijo y una esposa te reciban con los brazos abiertos al llegar cada noche. Siempre he querido tener eso.

Por eso no entiendo como él no valora lo que tiene. No se da cuenta la forma en que su comportamiento afecta a su familia. No lo ha hecho nunca... hasta ahora. Esta noche comprenderá hasta qué punto es responsable de ella, aunque ya será muy tarde. Esta noche nadie lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra.

Empiezo a subir lentamente por la escalera. Escucho el murmullo lejano de una televisión encendida. Vuelvo a detenerme. Todavía estoy a tiempo de irme. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Todavía me sudan las manos. Puedo cambiar, quiero hacerlo. Quiero tener una nueva vida. Quiero olvidarme de todo lo que he hecho. Quiero ser diferente.

Pero no puedo. No ahora. Tengo que castigarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. En este punto ya no hay marcha atrás. Y tengo que darme prisa, pues estoy seguro que no tardará en volver. Tengo que acabar todo lo más pronto posible. Después pensaré las cosas. Quizás ellas sean las últimas. Sí, ellas serán las últimas. Esta vez sí mantendré la promesa conmigo mismo. Esta vez sí.

Me siento mareado, como todas las veces anteriores. Todo ha terminado. Siento como si flotara, como si hace un momento no hubiera sido yo mismo. Como si hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y apenas volviera a entrar en él. Me tiemblan las manos. Siempre me pasa. Siempre, aunque cada vez esa sensaciónva disminuyendo. Todavía en ese estado, saco del interior de mi chaqueta la hoja de papel que escribí antes de salir y la pego a la puerta.

Cómo me gustaría ver su reacción. Cómo me gustaría ver cómo se le borra esa sonrisa tan cautivadora con la que engaña a todo el mundo. A todos menos a mí.

Pero no puedo hacerlo. Es mejor que me vaya ya. No puedo quedarme.

Salgo de la casa. Sigo mareado aunque un poco menos. Oigo un auto que se acerca. Debe ser él, no hay más casas en esta zona. Decido esperar. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero verlo. Tengo que verlo.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí esperando, pero no me importa. No me importa cuánto tiempo le tome en salir. Yo quiero estar aquí. Verlo todo. Se acercan varias patrullas y ambulancias. Falta poco para que empiece el espectáculo.

¿Pero de verdad quiero verlo?¿Cómo fui capaz de desafiarme a mí mismo de esa forma?¿Por qué lo hice? No tenía que haberlo hecho. Me lo había prometido. Todo sería diferente. Ya no quería sentirme así. Ya no podía más. Tengo que irme.

Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta, cuando sale por la puerta principal acompañado de dos policías. Lo sabía. Ya no existe más esa sonrisa, ese aire de superioridad con el que se burló de mí. Se han ido y estoy seguro de que para siempre. Lo logré. Cumplí mi misión. Ahora podré seguir adelante con mi vida, con mis planes.

¿Pero de verdad quiero hacerlo? ¿De verdad quiero empezar de nuevo? Si esto es quien realmente soy. No puedo ser nadie más. ¿A quién engaño? No puedo ser diferente. No puedo dejar de añorar las descargas de adrenalina que me recorren el cuerpo cuando lo hago. Es cierto, no soy yo. Soy alguien mucho más fuerte, mucho más poderoso, y esa sensación me gusta. Me gusta mucho y nadie puede quitármela. Nadie.

No habla. Tiene la mirada perdida, sin ningún brillo. Lo suben a una de las ambulancias. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

He ganado. No sólo le he ganado a él, le he ganado a mis demonios, contra los que he luchado día y noche por tanto tiempo. Pero eso se ha terminado. Hoy me siento diferente. Después de haber visto lo que logré provocar en él, tengo una nueva fortaleza recién descubierta. Siento que puedo lograrlo todo. Sé que voy a lograrlo todo. No me detendré. Ya no. No volveré a sentirme humillado por nadie más y mucho menos por él. Soy superior a todos. Soy superior a él. Jamás podrá vencerme nadie. Jamás podrá vencerme él. Esa es mi nueva promesa, y esta vez, me aseguraré de no romperla.


End file.
